Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{g + 1}{6f + 4g} + \dfrac{4g}{6f + 4g}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{g + 1 + 4g}{6f + 4g}$ $k = \dfrac{5g + 1}{6f + 4g}$